Locked Doors
by Nassie
Summary: Tifa has been having wet dreams of Cloud, on the one day she decided not to lock her bathroom door ... Tifa gets the fantasies she and Cloud have possessed for so long. CloTi and their Lemon content!  Post ACC


WARNING, contains **hard sexual themes. **

A simple CloTi oneshot because I love them.

**Locked Doors**

You would think she was used to this by now.

Tifa moaned into her pillow as she woke up from yet another wet dream of none other than ... Cloud. She shuddered as she thought of her closest and oldest friend. It would have been damn embarrassing if she was moaning throughout the night, seeing as how his room was just down the hallway. She lifted the pillow from her face as sunlight poured throughout her face

She sighed as she realized her night clothing was slightly ... disorientated. The shirt she wore was discarded to God knows where and the shorts she wore were slanting in one direction. Adjusting her clothing Tifa grabbed her undergarments and day clothes before walking towards the bathroom, closing the door but leaving it unlocked.

As she threw off the remains of her garments, Tifa saw the white stain soaked through her beige underwear. Cursing as she realized what an episode she had to go through to do the laundry. Hell, she couldn't let Marlene, Denzel and Cloud see it! Oh God, definitely not Cloud. She stepped into the tub, drew the shower curtain and turned on the hot water. Tifa found that she was rather lazy to take a long shower, so she shampooed as fast as her slender figures could massage her tired head.

Closing her eyes, Tifa found another reason why she didn't want to shower long. The dream she had last night had taken place in this very bathroom. Groaning, she rinsed the remnants of the soap on her body and in her hair before turning the taps off completely and stuck her hand out the shower curtain to grasp onto the towel on the laundry basket. Except ... there was no towel.

Tifa frowned as she pulled the curtain to look for her towel. Only to realize, she should've just stayed inside the confinement of the curtain.

A very amused Cloud was sitting on the closed toilet seat with her beige underwear hanging from his pointer finger. He wasn't smiling but rather smirking. Tifa didn't know whether to cry or hit her head against the wall.

"Sweet dreams last night?" Cloud asked with an obvious smirk on his face. He shifted his eyes from her drenched panties to the blushing Tifa hiding behind the curtain with only her head popped out.

"Uh... Well..." Tifa stuttered. She tried thinking of what to tell him only to realize it would make things more awkward. Quickly she drew the curtain to hide herself, completely oblivious that Cloud could see the silhouette of her figure through the curtain.

"Well Tifa?" Cloud asked as he chuckled, "Tell me, what it was you were dreaming of? Who did such things that made you go crazy like this?"

Tifa gulped as she heard him ask, "Was it me Tifa?" Her heart nearly choked her chest.

She took a breath as she decided she had make Cloud think otherwise as she drew the curtain once more popping only her head out, "In the first place, what makes you think it was you Cloud?"

Cloud gave a devilish grin at her bold words, "Well first off Tifa," He breathed out as he slowly placed another finger onto the white discharge on her panties, "You were moaning my name." And with that being said, he tasted her earning a gasp from a very surprised Tifa. This was nothing like the Cloud she knew, the usual bashful and quiet man was lustful and teasing her.

"Well ... Who asked you to eavesdrop or whatever anyway?" she huffed only to earn another wicked grin from Cloud.

"You were practically screaming for me last night Tifa. The days before you were merely panting it," he chuckled, "I let those slide since I thought it was a phase you were going through, but last night was my limit."

Cloud stood up and dropped her panties in the pile of her other clothes as he made his way to the very lost Tifa. He pulled the curtain back completely as he basked in all her naked glory through his lusty blue eyes. Tifa whimpered at the sudden cold air as she tried to hide her exposed skin but a pair of strong hands pinned her arms beside her causing her to gasp.

A very haughty look was present on Clouds' face as he crashed his lips onto hers. Tifa's eyes widened at the sudden contact she felt Cloud slowly bringing his body closer to hers and she struggled beneath his large build. In order for her to quit shifting Cloud gladly thrusted his clothed manhood against her bare nether region. Tifa gasped in the kiss, granting Cloud access to explore her cavern. Her mouth was hot as she felt his tongue raking against her teeth. Shyly, Tifa began to kiss back as she submitted herself to Cloud. She felt him smirk against her mouth as one of his hands let go of her arm and snaked its way down to her sacred region.

Tifa gave off a loud moan as Cloud began to rub her folds; they broke the kiss to gasp for air. While Tifa threw her head back in a desperate attempt to hide herself from asking Cloud to get inside of her. Cloud licked his lips at the beautiful sight before him. Without a warning, he entered a finger into her. Tifa's moan echoed against the walls of the bathroom. She silently thanked Cloud for suggesting that Yuffie should take the kids to a carnival on the outskirts of town.

Seeing how Tifa was getting distracted a low growl escaped Cloud's mouth. He entered a second digit into her only to hear her yelp in shock and moan again. Her head tilted to the side and gave Cloud a window to kiss as he trailed his mouth down her neck. Tifa's breaths grew shorter and shorter as she realized she was about to come, just like in her dream. As she came she moaned out her hero's name into his chest. Withdrawing his fingers, Cloud began sucking on the juices she left on his fingers. He chuckled as he saw the flushed expression on Tifa's face.

"Ready?" he breathed huskily into Tifa's ear. Her body reacted and a desperate nod came as his reply. Cloud smirked as he discarded his own clothing and felt his erection intimidate Tifa. She didn't think a slender man like Cloud could wield that around! Hell, it was another one of his buster swords!

His hands pinned Tifa's arms once more as her gave a soft but passionate kiss on her damp limps. She felt herself relax into his touch as she felt his tip brush against her. A moan escaped her mouth followed by a shriek as he entered her. She clutched onto his shoulders as his arms snaked down her back, bringing her closer.

"Oh Cloud!" Tifa moaned out, "Please tell me I'm not- ah - dreaming!"

Cloud chuckled into her hair as he maintained his own moans, "You're-not-dreaming -Tifa," he said in between thrusts, "And even if you were, I'd be glad to fulfil it all over again." Cloud finally let a moan escape his mouth and into her ear.

His breath was so hot and it drove her wild, "I'm about to ..."

Cloud shushed her with a kiss as he thrusted himself deeper into her. Earning louder moans from her, he felt her come as she screamed out his name. Cloud could feel himself getting close too. But before that ... "Tifa."

Tifa's still recovering eyes peeled open slightly to meet Cloud's gaze, "Yeah?" Her voice was hoarse as she still felt Cloud pound against her.

"I love you," he whispered hotly as he released into her.

Tears swelled through Tifa's eyes as they both finally stopped any movement. The only sound was the dripping water from Tifa's hair and their heavy breathing. Being both their first time, the ecstasy still flooded their veins.

"Cloud," Tifa said shyly as she lifted his face, "You probably know this but I love you too."

A genuine smile painted Cloud's face as he kissed her again. Pulling away, he leaned he forehead against hers, "So I trust you're not going to lock your bathroom door anymore?"

-**End**-

Authoress Note ; Well, it came out pretty rushed. I had this scenario stuck in my head for personal reasons. Haha, anyway I hope it's enjoyable and tasteful.

Reviews please ;D


End file.
